Bicycle helmets are used for protecting a rider's head during, for example, a crash or a fall. Such helmets are typically formed by well known processes involving the use of a hollow mould into which an expandable material, such as a foam and/or a foam precursor is added. The mould is typically heated up prior to or during the process, and often a vacuum is applied to help expand the foam and/or foam precursor.
In-moulding, also known as injection-moulding and co-injection moulding, is well-known in the art of helmet making for combining a hard outer layer with an inner polystyrene shape. Processes are also known for adding a lacquered outer layer to a Styrofoam, polystyrene foam, or other foam helmet. Other processes are known for injecting a pre-mixture of, for example expandable poly styrene (EPS) beads and spongy particles into a mould together so as to allegedly produce a helmet with a balance between impact protection and impact absorption. In some cases expandable poly propylene (EPP) beads are used as well. Some processes apply different materials into the mould at the same time, while other processes first form the pieces separately and then affix them together afterwards.
Face shields are also well-known in full-face helmets, such as motorcycle/racing helmets and dirt bike helmets. In a racing helmet the face shield is typically formed of Plexiglas or other clear plastic and tends to cover the face, either partially or completely. Such a clear face shield is often required for safety and to meet various regulatory requirements. Face shields are often able to pivot up relative to the bicycle helmet so as to, for example, allow the user to clean condensation from the inside of the bicycle helmet without taking it off. However, such face shields are intended to be permanently affixed to the bicycle helmet as removing them may potentially cause safety issues during subsequent use.
In cases such as horse riding and BMX-biking, full-face helmets are sometimes used and these may have sun visors affixed thereupon. Such sun visors are opaque and shield the face from the sun much like the bill of a baseball cap. Such sun visors are typically permanently fixed to the bicycle helmet and are unmovable—i.e., they are not intended to be removed by the bicycle helmet user.
Recently, bicycle racing helmets have been developed which combine the face-shield in a racing helmet with an abbreviated face shield, for cases where the rider is riding into the sun. Such helmets are typically not full-face helmets, but instead only cover the crown of the head, and do not cover the ears, back of the neck, chin, etc. Such helmets are available from, for example, CRATONI® as the EVOLUTION. However, the shields of such helmets are like racing helmets, permanently affixed to the bicycle helmet and not intended to be removed by the user.
GIRO recently released the GIRO BELL XAR helmet having a “Point of View” (a.k.a., “POV”) sun visor that pivots up to 15° and is intended for mountain biking, trail biking, endurance riders, etc. The POV sun visor (see, for example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65AtDHnJI7k) allegedly has an internal clutch mechanism which fixes it in place. However, such a pivoting mechanism for an adjustable visor has certain drawbacks. For example, and as seen in the above video, when it is raised up, it may in some cases slowly fall down and otherwise fail to remain in a fixed position. This may be especially frustrating when the user travels over bumpy or uneven terrain which may make the POV visor undesirably move from the position that the user adjusted it to.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a bicycle helmet having a pivoting visor which is, for example, easily constructed in an efficient manner, has a removable or replaceable sun visor, and/or, stays in a relatively fixed position unless specifically adjusted by the user.